Valentine for My Prisoner
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: Ichigo left his family to be the bail of debt for his family. There, he stay on the Mafia's son's villa by so, he became his toy and property. Ichigo has realized that he fell in love. But... Will he regret his decision to fall in love with him? And try to escape? Or will he stay and give Grimm another chance? [Grimmjow x Ichigo]


_VALENTINE FOR MY PRISONER_

_Chapter 1 : His visit_

* * *

(Ichigo Kurosaki's POV)

"Ichigo-sama."

A soft voice was calling me. It's too bright. Can't I just sleep again? I opened my eyes. Oh yeah… I remembered. I'm not at home and I am not allowed to do as I please. I got up. I saw the head maid -and also my caretaker-, Orihime standing on my bedside.

"Ichigo-sama… Good morning…Today we have Jeagerjaquez-sama's visit. He is already downstairs. " she said lowly with a smile.

I smiled back at her. Orihime smiled lightly and said, "Everything you need is in the bathroom. Please head there now." Without a word I quickly went to the bathroom. I took a quick bath and then look at the stack of clothing on the counter. _'So he chose me the clothes too?'_ I thought. It's western I can tell. It's a brown long coat with black pants; a white shirt with blue button and an orange ribbon. I guess he's trying to make my hair and eyes match with the clothes.

Whatever. I put on the clothes right away and walked out of the bathroom.

Orihime is still waiting at the door. She looked a bit nervous. Well, we are facing a mafia. Of course she'll be nervous. I smiled at her as she looked at me. She quickly said, "shall we get going?" and I nodded. "yeah. Let's go." I wonder to myself as we walked downstairs; _'is this my day of freedom?'_

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**ArthuriaMariePendragon **

**Presents… **

**VALENTINE FOR MY PRISONER**

**Enjoy! **

**Warning : YAOI (Rate M for swearing, bloody scene, and later smut), AU, Typos**

* * *

(General POV)

As they walked down the stairs, Ichigo can't think about anything else other than his freedom. No, he's not a prisoner. When they reached the main living room, Ichigo saw a man with blue suit sitting on the armchair facing him. He smirked when he saw Ichigo.

"yo.." he greeted Ichigo. Orihime bowed to him and left; leaving the two men alone.

Ichigo doubtfully sit across the Adonis. The man opened his mouth and said, "I knew that clothes will look good on you Ichigo." Ichigo doesn't like it when that man called him that.

This guy, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez is the master-want-to-be of the mafia family of Jeagerjaques. His family is the one who has taken Ichigo prisoner. He has blue eyes and a matching blue hair. Truly handsome indeed. But who cares? If Ichigo can't get out of this place, not even his presence will make Ichigo happy.

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's stiffness. It's clear to him that Ichigo is still mad because it's been 3 months and he's still not free.

"what's wrong, _berry_? Ain't you happy? Being in a very cool estate like this! You won't lose anything. I promise. You'll be safe and sound; because I'm here and I will protect you. You know that, right?" Grimmjow said again with his trademark smirk.

Ichigo is not that interested with Grimmjow so he just nodded his head.

Grimmjow is a pretty patient man. Tolerance. That's what it is.

He tried to make another conversation…

"Have you eat well?"

Ichigo nodded.

"have you sleep well too?"

Ichigo nodded yet again.

"does the maid here all very kind and pleasant to you?"

And the only thing he got is a nod.

That's how Grimmjow lost his patience. He put down his wine glass and get up, "well. If that's what you want, you'll get it." He walked over to Ichigo's place. Ichigo who sense the danger stood up and tried to run. But Grimmjow's long and strong hand grabbed his arm before he could run.

"let me go!" Ichigo shouted furiously.

Grimmjow looked at him and smirked, "playing hard ta get huh? This is what you'll got if you ignore me, Ichigo!"

And when Ichigo try to speak (or scream. Or both), Grimmjow crashed his lips on Ichigo's and with Ichigo's mouth open, he easily slipped his tongue in his mouth and start exploring every places.

Ichigo moans to the kiss but also groans from discomfort. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's waist closer to him and he hold Ichigo's head to make the kiss deeper.

Grimmjow slipped his leg between Ichigo's legs; and rubbed it on Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo moans again..

"a-ahhnn.. G-Grimmjow… P-Please… _Y-Yamette kudasai…_" he said.

Grimmjow pulled away from Ichigo. A thin track of saliva was dangling on their chin.

Ichigo was panting real hard. Grimmjow wipe his mouth and then he push Ichigo to the long sofa. He started to strip Ichigo. He pulled Ichigo's orange bow and throw it to the floor. He started to unbutton Ichigo's button while nipping on his neck; biting and licking and when he's done with it, he smirked. Admiring what he has been doing.

Ichigo was blushing. Blushing real red since Grimmjow started to kiss him.

Grimmjow now started to make another mark on Ichigo's chest. And he went down. He pull Ichigo's pants down and start nibbling on Ichigo's hardened length through his underwear.

"n-no… Grimmjow please!"

Grimmjow didn't stop he smirked after looking at Ichigo's wet length. and looked up at Ichigo.

"are you sure? You're pretty wet down here, honey..~" he said teasingly with a low voice.

Ichigo blushed still he pushed Grimmjow's head from his crotch and close his eyes.

Grimmjow looked at the clock on the table and get up. "well. Look at the time, Ichigo. Lucky for you I need to leave." He fixed his clothes and then turned around. He grabbed the door knob and looked back at Ichigo. "remember, Ichigo. The next time you ignore me… We are not going to stop here. Got it? " he said that and left.

Leaving the messy and teary Ichigo.

Ichigo's tears running down his cheeks. He's crying not just because Grimmjow was about to do something terrible like that again to him. Again? Yes. Again. The first time he came here also like that. Even after 3 months, he can still heard the scream of his sisters.

Screaming at him so that he won't leave.

"Karin…"

"Yuzu…" he whispered as he closed his eyes after pulling up his pants. And with that he quickly fell asleep. He felt tired and heartbroken. He regret his decision.

His decision to save his family? Oh no! He didn't and will never regret that!

What he regret was; that he has decided to fall in love to him…

Him; the devil with blue eyes. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

**To Be Continued**

_A/n _

_ Hey guys! Arthuria here! I'm back with another GrimmIchi. Today at school me and my friends talked in English too much so I thought. Why don't I just made another fanfiction?! And this is the result. An "almost" r-18 chapter XD well. Can't blame me for that, right?_

_ Well, tell me what you think. Well if nobody reviews I would still continue it anyway XD I consider this as my own birthday present for me. What? I'm a 4ever alone type of person? Yeah… Pretty much, I guess. Oh well. Thanks for reading! I hope you could spare a few minutes for reviewing! Thank you! _


End file.
